The invention relates to an image processing method for a sequence of IR images, the sequence comprising at least a first IR image and a second IR image, the first IR image being assigned to a first instant, and the second IR image being assigned to a second, later instant.
The invention further relates to a thermal imaging camera having image processing means.
It has become customary to produce a sequence of IR images of a scene, for example in the form of a film, in order to document laterally proceeding processes, or to carry out long term measurements.
It has emerged that there is a particular difficulty in the case of handheld thermal imaging cameras in accurately aiming at small objects and acquiring them over a lengthy period. It is therefore to be recommended for such thermal imaging cameras to be mounted on stands or the like during the measurement period.